


Hunger

by Kidhuzural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural
Summary: Sam breathes some weird powder in a hunt and gets feverish and sick. Dean flees with him, only to get surprise by what the powder actually does.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 Days of Wincestmas :)

Dean ran as fast as he could, dragging Sam with him, his brother’s arm around his neck, his legs uncooperative, his breathing harsh and heavy, but right now they needed to flee, and Dean would take Sam out of there, one way or another.

It wasn’t like them to run away from a case, but Sam was Dean’s world, and when Sam got hit by whatever that strange powder was and started losing balance, Dean didn’t need to think twice before grabbing his brother and running.

Sam’s body was heavy against Dean, but this wasn’t the first time Dean carried his brother, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. Dean managed to put Sam in the car, shotgun, worried that he might miss a new symptom if he wasn’t paying close attention. Sam, however, closed his eyes and groaned, making himself as small as he could. Dean took them to the motel in record time, and then he got Sam out of the car.

As he was locking the car, though, Dean felt a wet, velvety sensation on his neck, and he realised Sam was mouthing on his neck.

“The hell!” He complained, manhandling his brother the best he could. Sam didn’t say or do anything, just continued flopped on his brother. Huffing, Dean managed to put them inside the room, closing the door.

Dean was about to lie Sam on the bed when Sam pulled Dean along and Dean fell on top of Sam. Dean tried getting up, but Sam wouldn’t let him.

“C’mon, Sam, let go.” His request was met with silence. Dean struggled a little, but he froze when he felt Sam’s mouth on his neck again. “Sam!” He yelped when Sam bit his neck, sucking it hungrily. “What are you doing?!” Dean managed to speak, but Sam didn’t relent.

Dean realised that Sam was out of his mind and nothing he said would help him. Dean was worried sick about his brother, but he couldn’t help but get a hard on at his brother’s ministrations. He tried to convince himself that it was just because he had a sensitive neck, and not because Sam was the one doing this to him. However, it got even harder to deny it when one of Sam’s hand went to his ass, squeezing it lightly and then massaging it, pulling Dean’s hips closer to Sam’s.

Dean gasped when he felt Sam’s hard cock. Whatever it was that Sam had inhaled back in the cave they had been in, it was making Sam horny. Dean wondered if he should help. As his brother, Dean wouldn’t think twice. However, Sam would probably hate him if he decided to do that.

Dean decided that he’d rather Sam hated him than have Sam die when he could help.

And, well, it wasn’t such a burden, if Dean was honest.

Somehow, Dean managed to bring his hand between the two of them and he felt Sam’s hard cock jerk under his touch. He had to lick his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. Sam grunted, biting and sucking even harder on Dean’s neck, almost as if trying to claim every inch of his Dean’s body. It was only then that Sam let him raise his own hips, just enough to open Sam’s pants and pull his brother’s cock out.

If he was honest with himself, Dean would have loved to see it. The position they were on, however, made it impossible for him to take a look. Yet, his hand held Sam’s cock firmly, giving it a quick stroke – and holy shit, Sam’s dick was enormous. Sam grunted, biting his neck again, one hand still on Dean’s ass, the other holding Dean in place.

“Sammy, c’mon.” Dean breathed out. “Lemme sit on the bed. I can’t jerk you off like this.” The position wasn’t really good, and Dean was awkwardly propped up. Sam, for some reason, listened to Dean then. He let go of his brother, opening his legs so Dean could sit between them. Sam’s eyes were intense, a fire burning in them, and Dean had to look away.

He continued stroking Sam’s cock and now he did let himself look. It wasn’t the first time Dean saw his dick, but having his own hand touching Sam’s dick was making Dean impossibly hard. He tried to ignore it, of course, and for a while it worked.

“Dean.” Sam called, and Dean’s head flew up to look at him. He had thought Sam was unaware of who was doing this to him, but apparently not. Or maybe jerking him off was already helping him. “Suck it.” Dean’s mouth fell open, eyes wide.

“What-“ Dean started, but Sam sat on the bed, taking Dean by the neck and gently guiding his head down.

“Suck it.” Sam repeated, and Dean, now face level with Sam’s cock, couldn’t help but _want_.

He had never sucked a dick before, but Sam’s cock, his musk, his fiery eyes locked on him were driving Dean insane. For a moment, Dean wondered if he had been affected as well, but he knew it was only wishful thinking. He was this turned on because of his little brother.

Following Sam’s request, Dean opened his mouth and took the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth.

The taste was a little weird, but the softness of the flesh was actually quite interesting. Dean started sucking, trying to take as much as he could into his mouth – which wasn’t much, not on that huge cock. He changed positions, lying on his stomach to have better access. He was propped on his elbows, hands on Sam’s hips.

Sam seemed to enjoy it, moaning and grunting loudly. Dean lost himself to it. His own cock was hurting inside of his jeans, but Dean would _not_ touch himself. This was for Sam, to make him feel better, to help him get this out of his system. It didn’t matter how many times Dean told himself that, he truly was turned on by his brother, and there was a small part of him that wished this had happened differently, with both of them aware of what was happening.

Not too long after, Sam came.

Dean coughed, having been taken by surprise. He managed to swallow some of it, but most of the cum ended landing on Sam’s thighs and stomach. The taste wasn’t good, but Dean had tasted worse things, so it didn’t really bother him that much.

He swiped a hand over his mouth and looked at his brother.

“Do you feel better?” He asked, but Sam was still looking at him intently. Dean noticed Sam’s cock was still completely hard, even after having come so much.

Sam, without replying, stood up from the bed and started taking off his clothes. Dean tried averting his gaze, but at every removed piece of clothing, he’d steal a glance at Sam’s body. Once Sam was completely naked, he pushed Dean slowly back to bed, Dean still on his stomach, and he felt his blood run cold.

“What-“ Again, he didn’t have time to ask. Sam was making quick work of removing Dean’s own clothes. Dean didn’t really put up much of a fight, still too aroused to properly think that this was a bed idea. Once naked, Dean was ready to turn over when he felt both of Sam’s hands on his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and revealing his hole to Sam. Dean felt himself blushing and he wriggled in an attempt to dislodge Sam’s hands, but it was to no avail.

What made Dean stop fighting altogether was when he felt Sam’s _tongue_ on his hole. He gasped, eyes going wide once more, and he couldn’t believe Sam was this kinky – not that he was complaining, because the sensation was actually incredibly good. Had Dean known something like this would feel this good, he’d have done it sooner.

Sam licked at his whole like a thirsty man trying to drink the last drops of water in the desert, and Dean could only moan and hold onto the bedsheets tightly, hoping he didn’t come with only a tongue in his ass.

Dean gasped loudly when a finger entered his ass, his muscles completely relaxed. Dean had always thought that such a thing would hurt, but Sam’s tongue alongside with the finger, the feeling was actually good. He felt slightly full, and it wasn’t bad. Sam added a second finger, and Dean felt himself even fuller, but still, it didn’t hurt. It was different, a little weird, but still good.

Sam spent a long time fucking him with only two fingers and a tongue, and Dean felt himself relax further as the time passed. Dean was losing himself to the sensations when, suddenly, Sam stopped. Dean turned to look over his shoulder – ready to complain about the loss – when he noticed that Sam was getting himself ready to put _his cock_ into Dean’s hole.

Dean’s mouth went dry once more and he couldn’t help but look.

The feeling of the blunt head against his loosened muscles made Dean hold his breath, anticipation and a bit of fear creeping into him. But Sam, although incredibly turned on, his cock leaking profusely, was still very gentle and he slowly entered Dean, giving him time to adjust. It burned a little, having that massive cock entering him, but Dean had felt much worse pain in his life. Not to mention that, even though it burned, it also felt incredibly good.

Dean had never thought he would enjoy being fucked or the feeling of being full. And yet, he couldn’t get enough. Once completely inside, Sam waited, probably wanting to make sure Dean was okay.

“Sammy.” Dean whined, moving his hips as much as he could. “What are ya waitin’ for?”

That was all incentive Sam needed, apparently. Sam started moving, slowly at first, but then getting a good rhythm. Dean moaned and clenched his fists on the sheets, moving his hips as well, wanting to feel everything, all of it.

Sam pulled Dean’s hips up, bringing him to his knees, and Dean yelled when he felt something inside of him being pounded repeatedly by Sam’s cock. He had no idea why it felt so good, what was going on, but his moans got louder and he felt like he’d come, without his cock being touched.

“Sammy.” Dean whined again, feeling his whole body tense up, his orgasm quickly approaching. He had never thought something like this could be this good. With a last yell of his brother’s name, Dean came, head falling back, his hole squeezing Sam’s cock and thus prompting Sam’s own orgasm.

It was so intense that Dean didn’t even notice Sam lying him down again, and when Sam kissed him on the lips – softly, sweetly – Dean reciprocated without overthinking.

He blacked out after that.

When he woke up, a few hours later, Sam was cuddling with him on the bed. They were still naked, but Dean realised they had been cleaned up. He looked at Sam and his brother looked peaceful while he slept.

Before Dean could start freaking out about what had happened the previous night, however, Sam blinked his eyes open. They looked at each other and Dean felt himself blushing.

“You feeling better?” Dean asked, voice hoarser than normal. Sam blinked a few times before nodding and nuzzling closer to Dean, closing his eyes once more and breathing in Dean’s skin. Dean wondered if they should talk about this. He wondered if it was wrong to continue having this type of relationship with Sam.

“You’re thinkin’ too loud.” Sam complained, hugging Dean even closer. “Sleep.” Dean decided that, if Sam also wanted this, there was no problem in continuing this.

Having made up his mind, Dean sighed and closed his eyes, also nuzzling closer to Sam, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments ♥


End file.
